


Red Sins

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha Linda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Omega Lena, Threesome, i absolutely will go to hell for this and i will see you all there, this has been a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lena’s having a very normal Wednesday that will absolutely not end in a relentless threeway with two Supergirls.Or so she thinks.





	Red Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know how hard I struggled with the whole ‘Linda’ name. It almost killed my metaphorical writing boner, several times. Like, I almost just wrote Not Kara for most of it, and honestly, that may have been a better idea. 
> 
> Also it’s very hard to write sex scenes wherein both characters share the first letter of their name, so I hope you all give me some grace for my inevitable Gentleman Jack smut because that Ann/Anne shit is going to give me conniptions. 
> 
> Oh. Right. The story. 
> 
> Have at, everyone! Enjoy yet another classic from my summer backlog!

It happens on a Wednesday when Lena has absolutely nothing else going on. 

She’s at her office at CatCo, just cleaning up a few loose ends, really. Her lab at the DEO is already calling her name, and she’s practically whistling as she shuffles papers into a file in her briefcase, mentally noting that she needs to give James her schedule before she flits out of here like a free bird. He looked her up and down this morning like he was thinking about how much he misses fucking her, but that was of no consequence to Lena, anyway. She wasn’t missing it. There wasn’t much to be missed, in her opinion. 

So, it ends up that she’s almost fully distracted when Supergirl lands on her balcony, without her customary knock. Instead, the object of her consistent late-night guilty-pleasure fantasies stares at her for probably several moments behind the glass, almost as if she was afraid to come in, before Lena turns and nearly jumps out of her skin. 

“Supergirl!” She’s pretty sure she actually squeaked, and she knows the alien can hear her heartbeat increase. 

It’s also futile to pretend she isn’t wet, instantly, just looking at that suit, and the way it clings to every sleek, lean muscle. She knows the alpha can probably smell her, miles away, and it’s embarrassing as all hell, but at least Supergirl hasn’t mentioned it. Or told Kara. She hopes her friend doesn’t know about her Kryptonian crush. 

But the way Supergirl is looking at her is strange. Off, slightly. It’s wide-eyed and almost dazed, as if she’s seeing Lena for the first time. And it’s strange, how she doesn’t seem to know where the knob for the door handle is. She puts her hand out a few times, groping, before she hits it and pushes inside. 

Stranger still, and entirely unexpected, is how she pushes into Lena’s personal space and nearly backs her into the desk, looking at her with those big, wondering eyes. Lena has to grip the edge and take in a few rapid breaths, unsure of what is happening and overwhelmed at the prospective reality of kissing Supergirl, but then it  _ happens _ and she’s taken completely by surprise. She doesn’t even kiss back for several seconds until her instinct saves her, and she manages to moan into the alpha’s insistent, seeking mouth, which tastes oddly of Coca-Cola and candy. 

Several thoughts swirl in her head. Thoughts like  _ Is this happening  _ and  _ Is she really kissing me  _ and  _ Is she cupping my ass right now?  _ And the answer to all of them is a resounding  _ yes _ . 

Supergirl has Lena’s legs wrapped around that broad waist before Lena quite knows what’s become of her, and she’s kissing into Lena’s neck as the omega tries to regain some sense of things in between ragged breaths. Supergirl is impossibly strong but also  _ soft  _ and she’s whispering weird, nonsensical things like  _ ‘You’re so much prettier in person’ _ that Lena is filing away to process later, but then a hand is snaking up her pencil skirt and there’s suddenly too much happening. 

She’s about to tell Supergirl to slow down, hang on,  _ wait _ , but then the door to her office is banging wide open and Kara Danvers is somehow standing there, dropping a coffee carryout tray to the floor with a resounding splash. 

_ Oh shit.  _ Lena’s stomach is twisting in knots because she’s caught practically mid-coitus with Supergirl—and while she definitely has had a crush on the alpha currently crouching over her like she’s a prized piece of meat, she’s absolutely  _ in love  _ with her sweet, alpha best friend Kara, staring at them from the doorway open-mouthed, and this is  _ not good _ . Not good on so many levels. 

Kara is Supergirl’s friend. That’s what Lena knows, that’s what she’s been told. So, she’s mostly concerned about how Kara will react to her friend bending her other friend over an expensive glass desk, but….it’s really bizarre how Kara is looking at Supergirl like she’s going to murder her. Like she’s seen a ghost, and now she wants to kill it. 

Kara looks  _ angry _ , and her fists are clenched hard, and Lena’s wet all over again, stupidly. It’s a mess. Literally and figuratively. 

And then everything gets even more confusing, trebly so, when Supergirl—paragon of nobility and justice and good doings— _ growls  _ at Kara and  _ threatens _ her with a flash of heat in her eyes. Lena has no idea what’s happening between them but everything in her body is instinctually tight and her inner feminist is really, really mad at her inner omega right now. 

“ _ Get away from her _ .” Kara barks out. Lena’s never heard her sound so forceful. It’s doing many things for her. 

But then again, so is Supergirl’s growling. 

“Kara?” Lena swallows, slowly, and looks between them. She’s a bit lost, but something is happening and she’s trying her best to keep up. “What’s going on here?”

“That’s not Supergirl.” Kara’s voice is so sure that Lena recoils, looking up at the alpha in red and blue, crouched over her with teeth bared. 

But Supergirl drops her lips at the sight of the concern in her eyes and tilts her face, showing Lena that same, gorgeously noble expression that she’s so used to seeing….and she’s caught. 

She bites her lip. “Kara, what are you—“

“I’ll prove it.” Kara says, and she rips open her shirt. 

Lena blinks, several times, in rapid succession. The world has become very confusing. There isn’t a bra or a bare chest under that shirt. She sees a familiar S-shaped crest, a red and blue suit. She sees Kara,  _ her _ Kara. But she’s in Supergirl’s suit. Supergirl, all along. Beneath her shirt, like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. 

Lena’s heart drops ten floors down. 

“She is lying.” Supergirl is trying to catch her eye again, but as soon as she speaks, Lena knows it’s wrong. The voice is stilted, and the accent is strange. Croatian, maybe, or Czech. Possibly Russian. She recoils, horrified, and the stranger frowns. 

“Get.  _ Away _ . From. Her.” Kara is growling now, but it’s not Kara. It’s  _ Supergirl _ . Supergirl, after all this time. Lena’s head begins to hurt and she wonders if she knows who  _ anyone _ in this room  _ actually _ is, but it’s too late, because Kara is already taking a step forward, and her teeth are bared. There’s so much alpha musk in the room that there’s hardly any air to breathe. 

“This is very confusing!” Lena yells, because it feels appropriate, and then the stranger-she-thought-was-Supergirl is flying at Kara, snarling, and Supergirl-who-she-thought-was-Kara is grappling with her and slamming her to the ground, making a sizeable dent in her floor. 

“Stop!” Lena screams, and to her credit, Kara looks up from her alpha-haze and actually sees Lena for a split second, before the  _ other Supergirl  _ rears up from the floor and locks arms around Kara’s neck, twisting them both into the air. 

The stranger crashes out through the plate glass of her windows, carrying Kara, and Lena has to throw her hands over her head as the glass showers down onto her office like a hailstorm. Her security team rushes in—classically late for the real action, as per usual. Then she’s being dusted off and pulled to her feet, as a frantic Jess repeatedly asks if she’s alright, but Lena looks over her shoulder and out to the sky, where two red-and-blue blurs are smashing into each other like a pair of fighting insects. 

There are sirens wailing below, and news cameras pulling up. Emergency workers are dodging flying pieces of building that fall to the street below, and Lena groans, because Supergirl can’t afford this kind of publicity and  _ she’s still wearing most of Kara Danver’s clothes _ . Even in her confused, very angry, betrayed-feelings state, Lena doesn’t want this kind of media fallout for her friend/love interest/ _ God knows what now.  _

“Get me to the roof,” she orders, with more authority than she feels, and brushes more glass from her shoulders. 

The roof is usually filled with smokers, this time of day, but they’ve thankfully all scattered at the sight of two Supers battling in mid-air above National City. Lena is alone, after waving her security team away with an irritated hand, and she strides out as far as she can, before cupping her hands to her mouth. 

“ _ I KNOW YOU CAN BOTH HEAR ME. KNOCK IT OFF AND COME BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW.” _

Jess, who had refused to be cowed, and is standing by the roof door as if to guard her, lets out a soft little squeak, and Lena can’t fully blame her. To anyone else, yelling at two veritable Gods would be beyond comprehension. Beyond presumption. But Lena is a Luthor, and she’s also very,  _ very  _ angry. 

“Jess, go home.” She tells her assistant, and is too busy scanning the skies to hear the door swing shut. 

Before long, two very chagrined-but-also-sulky-looking Supers appear before her, hovering in mid-air. Kara has lost her glasses and her ponytail is askew. She’s sporting a busted lip and a contrite-yet-pissed-off expression. The stranger has a black eye, and her suit is ripped at the shoulder, but she looks at Lena like all she can think about, even now, is devouring her, piece by piece. It’s unnervingly arousing to see  _ that _ level of desire from  _ those _ eyes, and Lena has to clear her throat several times before she can speak. 

“What the hell is this?” She puts her hands on her hips like she’s scolding naughty children, but the effect works. Both wince. “What is going on here? Who are you?”

“Lena, it’s me—“

“Do not listen to—“

Lena waves a manicured fingernail between their hovering forms. “One at a time.” She points at the stranger. “You. You first. Because you  _ kissed _ me and you’re  _ not _ her.”

The stranger lands on the rooftop, and Kara follows, eyeing her warily, but the other Super seems to only have eyes for Lena. She takes another step, ignoring the warning growl that Kara lets out. 

“My name is Linda.” That accent. It’s definitely Russian, now that Lena can hear it closer. “And I was trained by your brother.”

That is a surprise. Lena blinks hard. “Lex?” 

The stranger’s mouth twists sadly. “He called himself Alex, but yes. He is….not the man I thought he was. So I came to find you. To see if you are the woman he thought you were.” 

“And am I?” Lena can’t help herself; she’s curious, but Lex’s thoughts are always poison. She knows this. She lifts her chin defiantly, anyway. 

The stranger— _ Linda _ , Lena reminds herself—takes another step closer. “No.” She says, and her eyes are soft. “You are kind. Strong-hearted. Not like him. And far, far more lovely.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Kara interjects, hotly.

Lena rounds on her, eyes slitted. “And why should I listen to you,  _ Kara _ ? Apparently you’ve been lying to me for three years.”

Kara takes the words like a blow to the chest, and seems to crumple inward. But it’s only a few moments before she’s biting her lip and nodding. “Yes. That’s fair. But Lena,  _ please _ . I’m telling you, you need to trust me.”

“Why?” Lena’s arching a brow now, and Kara shifts guiltily. “Why should it bother you if she finds me attractive?”

“Lena, it’s not that, it’s just, well...she’s probably trying to use you to get to me, and—“

“I am not.” Linda interrupts, fiercely. “I have zero interest in  _ you _ . I came here for Lena.”

“You’re lying. I don’t know you, but this won’t work. I will—“

“Why do you think she’s trying to get to you through me?” Lena folds her arms. She’s had enough. “You seem awfully convinced that’s the case.”

“_Because that’s how I feel about you!” _Kara explodes, and Lena’s eyes widen. “I don’t know how she could possibly know, but she’s using it against me somehow!”

“You….” Lena is having a very hard time processing anything anymore. Her brain has stuttered to a complete halt. She could have sworn she just heard Kara say she has feelings for her, so she blinks, again and again. “I’m sorry... _ what _ ?”

Kara seems to come back to herself enough to catch the stunned rabbit look in Lena’s face, because now she’s the one stepping forward, and her fingers reach for Lena’s. “I….well, I think you’re beautiful, Lena. Too. Before her. I mean.”

“But you do not act on it.” Linda interrupts, stepping closer too. The air was getting very thick again. “You have her all this time! And you do not tell her the truth, and you do not kiss her! Lena, please. She is weak. A  _ coward _ .”

“I’m not a coward!” Kara glares back at her. “I was just…” She falters. “...looking for the right moment.”

Linda sniffs. “It is weak.” She repeats. “There is no right moment. It is only  _ now _ .”

_ She has a point. _ Lena is surprised by how much she agrees with that sentiment. Kara must see it in her face, because she grabs for Lena’s fingers again, and this time she finds them. 

“Lena, I have  _ always _ known I wanted to kiss you. I just never thought I’d deserve you.”

The earnest honesty in Kara’s face is making Lena’s stomach tie into a series of knots. It’s everything she’s ever wanted. Right there. She has no idea how to take it. Everything is surreal. 

“I need time.” She says, finally, when she’s had enough of two sets of glacial blue eyes staring at her like she’s the key to the world. “I’m going to go home and think.” 

She throws up a hand, immediately as two mouths open. “And no, I  _ don’t _ need a lift home, thank you.”

“Lena…” Kara’s voice is pained. She looked like she’s regretting every life choice that led her to this moment. 

“Kara, I need time.” She repeats. She knows it’s not what Kara wants to hear, but it’s all she has at the moment. “But we will talk about this. Tonight. My place.” She swings to Linda, motions at her. “You, too.”

Both alphas look at each other over her head, as if instantly sizing up how to take the other one out before nightfall, and Lena sighs. “And  _ no more fighting.  _ National City has enough insurance problems as it is. Promise me, both of you.”

“No more fighting.” Kara doesn’t stop looking at Linda, but her eyes flick to Lena’s for the barest second. “I agree if  _ she _ will.”

“I promise.” Linda nods, but she’s not looking at Kara. She’s looking at Lena. 

Lena shudders, a little. She can’t help it. “Tonight.” She tells them both. “Now, go.  _ Separately _ .”

“Tonight.” She repeats to herself, quietly, as the two Supers take to the air again, in opposite directions. Linda casts one last longing look, and Kara looks angry, but then she looks back at Lena and her eyes soften too. Lena doesn’t know what to make of it. Any of it. She pinches her brow. 

“Miss Luthor?”

The voice makes her jump. “Jesus, Jess! I thought I told you to go home early!”

“Yes, well.” Her assistant clears her throat. “I was curious.” At Lena’s sigh, she looks worried. “Am I going to have to sign an NDA form now?”

“Yes. I’m afraid so.” Lena rubs her brow so hard she leaves a little scuff mark. “But I think we both will, if it’s any consolation.”

***

The night falls faster than Lena anticipates, and when it does, she’s no closer to coming to any kind of conclusion. She keeps getting hung up on  _ Kara is Supergirl  _ and she hasn’t fully even come around to accept the  _ Kara is into me  _ part. She has no idea what to think of the  _ Lex raised a Russian Supergirl clone  _ part, either, except that it sounds very much like a Lex thing to do. She’s pacing around her open-concept living room in a bedrobe by the time she hears the familiar  _ whoosh _ , times two, and her stomach ties itself into bondage knots, with zero safeword. 

Linda and Kara are glaring at each other across the balcony. There’s a few muttered words she hears as she crosses to the door—words like  _ ridiculous imposter  _ and  _ capitalist swineherd.  _

She rolls her eyes so hard they hurt and counts to ten before she pulls the door open. “Come in and stop sniping at each other.”

Kara’s quicker to cross the threshold, but Linda is faster to Lena’s side, looking her blatantly up and down like she enjoys the way the robe clings to her body. Lena pulls it tighter on her chest and looks away, blushing, but she can’t hide how her heart rate has increased at the way they’re both so close. She can see Kara frown in the corner of her eye, and she looks at Lena like she wants to say something, but can’t. It’s all a confusing mess, and she still doesn’t know what to say, so they all stand there awkwardly in her living room, for what feels like a very long time. 

Finally, Lena decides to just lay it out for them. 

And maybe for her, too. 

“Okay.” She breathes. Kara looks at her questioningly, and Linda tilts her head and it’s like seeing a pair of twins, echoed in stereo. “First of all.” She points at Kara. “You should  _ not _ have lied to me.  _ Especially _ not for three years.”

Kara is nodding right away, guilt-stricken and heartsore. Lena can see it all on her face and it pulls at her insides. “You’re right, I know, I know I shouldn’t have, I have no excuse—“

“No. You don’t.” Lena tells her, simply, and she can see Linda smile victoriously behind her, but rounds quickly on her as well. “And  _ you _ shouldn’t look so smug. You  _ also _ lied to me, and you had your hands up my skirt while doing it, so that is slightly worse.” 

Linda looks contrite but mullishly so, like a five-year old denied a sweet. She’s toeing Lena’s rug and pouting. Kara mostly looks angry and scandalized, but there’s also a possessive nature to the way she’s giving Lena a side eye. She’s looking at Lena’s legs like she’d like to part them herself, in front of Linda, and see how she likes it. Lena feels her thighs quiver, slightly. 

She pinches her brow. “So, you’re both assholes, in summation.”

“Lena, I—“

“ _ Nyet, she _ is asshole, not—“

“Both. Assholes.” Lena finishes for them, decisively. But then she hesitates, and bites her lip.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this, but…. _

She lowers her lashes, makes her voice a suggestive purr. “But you  _ could _ both make it up to me.”

Linda catches her meaning instantly, and perks up, looking interested. Kara is slower on the uptake, despite being ‘older’. It takes a long second and then her eyes round.

“I would very much like to compare how you two kiss.” Lena says, slowly, and takes her time walking to Kara. She gives the alpha the opportunity to leave with every molasses-slow step. When she finally grasps Kara by the lapels of her suit, those familiar blue eyes are dark with desire. “Would you help me with that, Kara?”

“Yes.” Is all Kara says, and then she’s kissing Lena, and  _ holy God _ , where did she learn to kiss like that?

Lena barely had time to process when Linda had been kissing her, earlier that day, but now, with Kara carefully gripping her by the upper arms and holding her close—she has nothing but time for this. Kara’s mouth is hot, and her tongue is slick and sure, sliding against Lena’s like her body just knows how to kiss her  _ right _ . Lena is wet, wet,  _ wet _ , and she doesn’t care that she moans. Just a little. 

“That was very nice.” She manages, when she breaks away. Her breathing is unsteady and pupils are blown out—she can see herself reflected in Kara’s own, blue-black eyes. Linda makes a grumpy little noise and Lena goes to her again in kind of a daze, taking her hand and curling it around the Russian’s neck. 

Linda kisses  _ hard _ . Determined, frantic, fast. It’s different from Kara, not as intent or commanding, but it’s lusty and wild and Lena moans again. Just a little. She’s fast losing her ability to stay upright. 

“Also very nice.” She breathes, when Linda lets her go. “I think we need to do more comparison tests.”

“Lena…” Kara’s voice is a soft, unsure warning. She looks at Linda and again at Lena like she wants to protest, but Lena puts a finger on her lips. 

“If you’re not a fan of the idea, you can go and I won’t be angry.” She tells her, succinctly. “But I’ve had a very confusing day with you two and this requires some... experimentation. If you’re willing.”

Kara does the unthinkable and sucks her finger into her mouth. Lena gasps—it’s molten wet and the tongue stroking along the underside of her knuckle is doing many things to her clit. “I’m willing.” Kara rasps out, when she releases Lena’s finger. “Just not all that interested in  _ sharing _ .”

_ You might not have to, after this.  _ Lena thinks, but she doesn’t say anything. She waits. 

Linda breaks the silence. “I can share.” She offers, quietly. Kara looks at her and she shrugs her shoulders, once. “Is not a problem for me.”

There’s a beat. The alphas are giving each other looks, but it’s not sizing up anymore. Or maybe it is, but a different kind.

A momentary truce seems to form. 

“Oh.” Kara looks contemplative. “What happens after?”

“We talk.” Lena says, to simplify it. She doesn’t really know, herself, but talking seems the logical course. Everyone nods. 

“Then I’m okay with it.” Kara puts her arms around Lena, and it’s not something unfamiliar—they’ve hugged a lot, after all. But this time her eyes are searching and Lena feels that pull, that tightness in her heart. She swallows.  _ We will definitely need to talk.  _

Linda makes a humming sound of agreement, and it’s so similar to Kara’s that she turns, surprised, and the Russian alpha catches her mouth while Kara holds her close. Lena is taken off-guard and she sags, so Kara holds her steady in strong arms, while Linda cups her jaw and kisses the breath from her body. It’s incredible. 

She’s wrapped between the two of them before long, and clothing has begun to disappear. Lena is kissing one mouth, than another, and she doesn’t know whose hands are which, but one set is palming her breasts and the other is parting her thighs and it’s  _ magic.  _ She feels faint and fuzzy all over and wonders if perhaps she’s been trapped in some kind of simulation machine of her deepest and darkest fantasies. But then a sharp bite at her collarbone makes her shiver and arches her back into reality with a gasp. 

Things start to move in snatches. Blurs. 

Lena is taken to the bedroom in Kara’s arms, and Linda trails behind. Kara is sliding down her body, kissing her way between Lena’s legs, while she moans helplessly. Linda plays with her breasts, rolling Lena’s nipples between her fingers, and watches Kara’s actions with undisguised interest. Her eyes are dark and Lena can’t help but moan up into them, clutching at the sheets like a lifeline. 

Kara’s tongue is inexperienced, but she quickly learns how to make Lena gasp and buckle. She searches for Lena’s responses, raises her head to ask her how she likes it in ragged breaths, and before long, Lena is coming in her mouth with an explosive cry. 

Then, Lena is bending over to lick a trail down Kara’s pulsing, throbbing cock, which tastes of salt and sweet-bitter musk, and Lena is intoxicated. She hardly notices that her ass is waving in the air until Linda slides her face between her legs and attempts to mimic what she saw Kara doing, earlier. It’s clumsy, sure, but Lena isn’t minding. She mumbles out her encouragement around Kara’s cock, as she urges the shaft into her throat. It’s muffled, but Linda gets the idea. 

Before long, Kara is twisting both hands into her hair, messing up her carefully-done up-do, but that’s fine, Lena is lost in how Kara is shouting her name, desperate and hoarse. She’s also not immune to how Linda’s fingers have replaced her tongue, and the emptiness inside her is calling to be filled. Lena raises her hips and opens her legs still-wider, hoping Linda will get the hint and she does. A single, exploratory finger slips inside and, shamefully, that’s all it takes for Lena. She comes, silently, as she swallows Kara’s frantic release, fist pumping the pressure along the shaft into her mouth. 

She’s belly down and gasping, when Kara withdraws, still hard, from her mouth. There’s some kind of shuffled exchange, and a quick growl, but, as she raises her head, the scuffle ends before it even begins. Linda has a lowered expression, but she’s deferential. Kara is moving behind her, lifting Lena’s hips into her lap with the barest hint of a raised lip at Linda, who moves toward Lena’s front. Then, Kara shakes her head free of instinct with a snap, and nods at Linda, who nods back. It’s like a dance of fragile alpha ego and Lena almost wants to laugh, but then Linda’s cock is inches from her mouth and she opens her lips, hungrily. 

Linda is hard, hard, hard, and  _ aching _ . Lena can see she won’t last long, so she takes pity on her, and hollows her cheeks around the tip, sucking like her life depends on it. Linda lets out a startled gasp— one that is distinctly similar to Kara’s—and shoots her load. Lena swallows it. 

It takes probably under three minutes, total. 

Kara smirks. “That’s why you don’t get to go inside first, rookie.” She says, and Linda looks like she wants to argue, but Lena presses a sloppy kiss to her thigh and she just shakes her head, grinning in the aftermath of her orgasm. 

“She is too good.” Linda says, and her rumble is thick, like Kara’s. They’re both so similar that Lena’s head is spinning, and she doesn’t quite know which end is which, but she’s reminded as Kara slides a hand through her wetness, firm and possessive. 

“I know.” Kara tells Linda. It’s as if they’ve forgotten Lena can hear, and she should be mad but instead every omega instinct inside of her body is on fire. Kara slips one, two fingers in, pumps them briefly, and Lena whimpers, twisting the sheets, as Kara’s other hand lands on her back. 

“I’ve thought about this for a long time.” Kara says, and  _ now _ it’s like she’s speaking to Lena. She lays a sucking bite on the ridge of Lena’s spine and Lena can only mewl in response, feeling open and vulnerable and spread on the bed with her head still in Linda’s lap and her hips quivering. 

“Please,” Lena hates begging, but she can’t help herself. 

Kara hesitates. “We need—“

_ Protection _ . Lena’s on birth control, no worries there, but she can’t think of the words just now. Instead she just pitches herself back and arches, again, as Linda watches with interest and Kara sucks in a breath. “ _ Please _ , Kara.” 

And then Kara is entering her and she can hardly think to breathe. 

The stretch is  _ thick  _ and the angle doesn’t do her any favors, but Lena wants it, and that helps. She’s wetter than she’s ever been in her life, but Kara is definitely bigger than anything she’s ever taken, so it’s a balance. Kara gives it to her in slow inches, rubbing her spine, and Lena is gasping for breath by the time she finally bottoms out. 

“Is it okay?” Kara asks, concerned and soft, and Lena nods frantically into Linda’s lap, scattering tears into the fine blonde hairs on the Russian alpha’s upper thighs. 

“Yes,” Lena manages, after a few seconds. “Yes,  _ fuck me,  _ Kara _ .” _

She does.

And it’s good. The best Lena’s ever had, frankly, and she yells all about how good it feels into Linda’s muscled thighs, as the Russian alpha strokes her hair and watches Kara fuck into her spread-open sex like it’s the best thing she’s ever seen—which is potentially true. 

“Kara, Kara,  _ Kara _ ,” Lena can’t stop saying her name. It’s all that seems to be left of her brain. “Fuck, Kara,  _ yes _ , yes please—!”

Kara grunts, and her hips start to stutter, but it’s too late, Lena’s already there. She comes, crying out Kara’s name, and collapses into Linda’s lap with her mouth smearing lipstick onto the other alpha’s hip. Kara is right after her, breathing heavy and jerking her hips as a thick, warm torrent of pulses fills Lena’s depths, and she lurches forward one last time, rutting deep, before falling onto Lena’s back with a sigh. 

Everything is very quiet for a long time. Kara pants into her spine and Linda strokes her hair, softly and reverently, and it’s perfect. Lena is full and warm and almost sleepy, but then Kara pulls out and she moans a bit at the loss, stretching her toes. 

Kara lifts and rolls her from Linda’s lap, and Lena finds herself looking into blue eyes, laying on Kara’s chest. She blinks, and then Kara is kissing her. It’s warm and melting and Lena relaxes into it, sighing as Kara breaks off to kiss at her neck. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted that.” Kara tells the skin of her shoulder, pressing a kiss there. Lena pulls her up by her hair, catches her blue eyes with her own. 

“Not as long as I have.” She tells Kara, and there’s such wonderment in those clear bright eyes that Lena almost feels like blinking back tears. 

Then there’s a soft, polite cough, and Lena guiltily remembers that Linda exists. 

It’s very apparent that something has changed between Kara and Lena, and no one in the room has failed to pick up on that. Linda is looking between them both with a wistful expression, but her chin lifts reassuringly when Lena catches her eye. 

“You love her?” She asks Kara in that stilted, rough accent, jerking her chin at Lena. 

Lena stiffens, unsure of how to answer that question, but Kara is already nodding, steadily, and her heart drops out of her chest. 

“I do, yeah.” Kara looks at her, then, and bites her lip, and Lena can see the honesty there. It’s unnerving. And breathtaking. “I do, you know.”

“Oh god.” Lena’s never felt less capable of speech. She can’t look away from Kara’s eyes. “I. Um. Me too.” 

“Good.” Linda says, with finality. She pulls herself up to a sitting position and gives Kara firm head nod. “That is good.”

The alphas give each other looks, and Lena can’t tell quite what is said, but Linda smiles, and it’s accepting, if a little defeated. Linda starts to scoot off the bed, and Lena’s hand shoots out and grabs her leg. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” She finds herself asking, in a voice raw from screaming. 

Linda opens her mouth and then shuts it, tilting her head at Lena. Kara draws herself up on her elbows and watches, as Lena leans in to kiss Linda again, slow and wet. 

“We’re not done here,” Lena breathes into Linda’s lips, and she feels Kara start to harden against her ass. 

And that’s how the Russian alpha ends up on her back in the middle of the bed, hands ramming Lena’s hips down as the omega rides her, dark, sweat-tangled hair shaking back and forth with the motion of her hips. 

Linda moans like a broken thing every time Lena rolls her pelvis down to meet her thrusts, and she looks at Lena like she’s never seen a naked woman—aside from her own body—before. Her cock is hard as steel and just as thick as Kara’s, and there’s no difference, really, except from the obvious inexperience the Russian alpha displays. Lena has to grind down on her several times to keep her focus, as the precipice of Linda’s orgasm is always dangerously near. 

Kara whispers encouragement into her shoulder blades, rubbing at Lena’s clit from behind, and, because Lena begged her to, she has two lubed fingers probing into Lena’s ass, stretching deliciously. Before long, with Lena’s pleading, she’s positioning her knees over Linda’s prone legs and bracing herself on Lena’s hips, withdrawing her fingers to replace them with her cock. 

Things get very,  _ very _ blurry after that. 

There’s a lot of grunting breaths beside her ear, and fingers digging into her flesh, and slick, wet noises. She’s screaming for part of it, whimpering the next, and she has no idea where she begins or ends. Lena thinks she may have passed out in the middle, she doesn’t know. All she knows is that there are two cocks pistoning in and out of her, rendering her into a rag doll for the alphas’ pleasure, and she  _ loves it.  _

She doesn’t know how many times she comes while they’re both inside of her, fucking the life out of her. It’s a number, that’s for sure. But she couldn’t possibly tell you how much. 

Linda fills her first—and she can hardly be blamed for that—with jerky thrusts and hoarse, yelping cries. Warmth rushes up into her. Then, right after, Kara comes with an almost-pained shout, and Lena’s never been so  _ full.  _ She feels stretched everywhere, and exhausted to her bones, but it’s so, so worth it. 

She might’ve passed out. Just a little. 

Eventually, Lena blinks awake to find she’s empty, and being cleaned up by careful, loving hands. There’s a cool cloth touching between her legs, and she lifts up, wincing gratefully. Soft sheets drop over her body and she yawns, blinking, to see Kara drawing them up to her chin. Linda is already sitting on the opposite edge of the bed. 

They both smile to see her. There’s no more alpha challenge stink in the air. The smell of sex hangs heavy, instead. 

“Stay.” She tells them both, reaching for each hand. “We can sleep now and talk about where Linda should go in the morning.” 

There’s an exchange of looks, and Kara grins at Linda. “The bed is big enough.”

That does the trick. Lena sleeps between Linda and Kara, bracketed by warm, golden hair, and she’s never had a better Wednesday night in all her life. 

But that doesn’t mean she’s discounting Thursday morning. 

***   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
